Removably mounted vehicle advertising signs are used in many industrial and commercial enterprises, particularly where employees' personal vehicles are used in connection with the enterprise. For example, many pizzerias require drivers to use their own vehicles when making deliveries. In such instances, it is desirable that the vehicle display advertising when used in connection with the enterprise, but not display advertising when in personal use.
Examples of removably mounted advertising signs are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,918,397 and 5,711,100, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. In such advertising signs, magnets are mounted to the base of the signs in such a manner that the magnets are pivotable to adjust to differences in slope along a vehicle surface, so as to enable secure mounting of the advertising signs to multiple vehicle makes and models.